


A simple request

by hostilecherry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecherry/pseuds/hostilecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can i ask you something Robb?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple request

“Can i ask you something, Robb?” Sansa said, with big and innocent eyes.  
“Ask and it’s yours” he answered, and it was exactly what she wanted to hear.  
“Bring me his head”. He knew that she was talking about Joffrey, and he knew that it wasn’t just because the stupid boy have taken their fathers head. He knew what Joffrey did to Sansa, and Robb will make him pay for that.  
“Nothing will give me more pleasure, sister” he replied. A smile appeared on her lips and it was exactly what he wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> How you can see, english is not my main language. I tried to write a fanfic in english, and i’m not sure if i did it right. So, corrections are very welcome :)


End file.
